


Winner

by madridog (Cirilla9)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, FIFA Ballon d'Or, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/madridog
Summary: A very short scene inspired by Instagram pictures





	Winner

„Lukita, congratulations!”

Sergio was at him as soon as he appeared at Bernabéu. Strong arms encircled him, hugging as if not seeing him for months and not just a few days, until Luka thought he might lack oxygen. But he returned the embrace readily, breathing in the familiar scent of Sergio’s cologne.

His friend lifted him off the ground and Luka clutched at his shoulders to keep his balance as Sergio whirled them around.

“You’re that happy because it was a Madrid player who won.” Luka laughed, once Sergio placed him down.

“True,” Sergio admitted, still not letting him out of his arms, “I’d rather hear ‘Hala Madrid’ than ‘Forza Juve’ during awards celebration but if Cris stayed at Madrid, I’d still prefer it to be you who won.”

“And if I transferred?” Luka asked teasingly.

“Still, I’d be happy for you. Well, maybe a bit less than I am now as now it’s twice a joy, both my beloved club and my beloved player has won.”

“So I’m just fifty percent for you without playing for Real Madrid.”

“Ow, you know what I mean.”

Luka knew, but Sergio was just too easy to taunt sometimes. Luka smiled, his face hidden in Sergio’s shoulder.

“And if I joined Barca-”

Sergio shuddered.

“Don’t even joke like that.”

“I get it that the answer is ‘no’ in such case.”

Sergio pulled him away at arms’ length.

“You wouldn’t do that.”

Luka couldn’t keep a straight face at his captain’s horrified expression.

“I won’t.” He promised.

“Well, where is it then? Show me your Ballon d’Or! You have it here?”

“Sure, I’ve read your Instagram post. But I’m not lending it you to your house, at least not yet.”

“No pressure, take your time to enjoy it. And when you get bored…”

“I doubt I ever do.”

Luka, still grinning – Sergio’s good mood was infectious – went to his duffel bag to pull out the golden award.

“Here she is.” He presented. He held up his hand, though, as Sergio reached for the trophy. “Whoa, I’m not handing it to you, I know what you can do with trophies.”

“Oh, come on, that was just one time!”

“Better safe than sorry.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> and that, my friends, is the reason why it is Luka that holds the Ballon d’Or and Sergio just kisses it at his second Instagram post about it.


End file.
